Various β-lactam medicines have been developed until now, and β-lactam medicines are very important antibacterial medicines clinically. However, the bacterial strains which have acquired tolerance to β-lactam medicines by producing β-lactamase are increased. The compound represented by the following formula (I), its pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof was discovered as an agent to exhibiting strong antibacterial spectrum against several bacteria including gram negative bacteria and/or gram positive bacteria, and the above problem was solved (Patent Document 1).
Formula (I):

However, when temporal stability test was performed on the compound represented by formula (I), its pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, it was found that the analogue of the compound is produced and the residual ratio of the compound (I) decreased.
As examples of the pharmaceutical preparation which stabilizes an antibiotic such as a cephem compound, the pharmaceutical preparation containing lactose and sodium chloride as an additive (Patent Document 2), the pharmaceutical preparation containing lactose, sodium chloride and citrate (Patent Document 3), the pharmaceutical preparation containing glucose (Patent Documents 4 and 5), the pharmaceutical preparation containing one or more selected from glucose, fructose and maltose, and alkali metal salt (Patent Document 6), the pharmaceutical preparation containing halogenide (Patent Documents 7), the pharmaceutical preparation containing maltose and sodium chloride (Patent Documents 8), the pharmaceutical preparation containing the salt, the cation of the salt is one or more selected from one or more selected from the group consisting of sodium, calcium and magnesium, the anion of the salt is one or more selected from the group consisting of chloride, fluoride and iodide (Patent Document 9) and the pharmaceutical preparation containing sodium chloride and sucrose (Non-Patent Document 1) are disclosed. However, the pharmaceutical preparation capable of satisfying stability for the compound represented by above formula (I), its pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof cannot be prepared by these documents.
As examples of the stable injectable preparation, the pharmaceutical preparation containing alatrofloxacin as an antibiotic, sodium chloride and sucrose, and the like (Patent Document 10), and the pharmaceutical preparation containing nicardipine hydrochloride as an active ingredient, sodium gluconate, and sodium chloride (Patent Document 11) are disclosed. However, there are great differences on the chemical structure among alatrofloxacin, nicardipine hydrochloride and the compound represented by formula (I), its pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, and these documents cannot contribute the stability of the compound represented by above formula (I), its pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof.